


XOSOXO

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coulson Lives, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Movie Fix-It, Protective!Clint, Smart!Clint, Sweet, Trust, Tumblr, canonical character injury, kinda backstory, prompt, sassy!Phil, semi-badass!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is used to calling Phil his S.O. that he often forgets that it has a double meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XOSOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 4am in the morning. Grieving process. Not beta-read. 
> 
> For [akira017](http://akira017.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Thank you for the prompt!

Phil hears the click on the comms. It's subtle yet distinct---three short and three long. It's hour fifteen of their supposedly six-hour mission to take down the Black Widow. They still have not caught sight of her within the identified location. He jumps to their private channel without second thought.

"Do you trust me, sir?" he's asked the second the line connects, which mean _I'm about to do something monumentally stupid and, possibly, dangerous. I might get maimed or, worse, killed in the process but if I don't I know we'll have words and, at the end of the day, you'll forgive me--eventually. Ultimately, I know this is for the best and, even if you refuse, I've already made my decision._

"Yes" he replies with levelled certainty. _Don't get killed. If you get hurt, I'll be by your side but we will_ _have words about reckless decisions on the field and, possibly, some disciplinary measures because you might be my husband but that gets you no special treatment in the office. I know you believe yourself as right. Your life is more important than the mission objective, Barton._

The operative on the other end of the line is Clint Barton---mercenary turned good, master marksman, and his husband. They've been doing this for far too long. They no longer need many words to understand each other.

Wordless communication.

"A hundred and sixty-eight hours"

Phil bites the inside of his cheek. A week. Clint is asking to go MIA for an entire week. His mind, his heart, and his gut won't allow it. "A hundred and twenty" he bargains and prays, holds on by the skin of his nails, that Clint will reconsider the timeframe. There's a long drawn out pause then a heavy sigh.

"No promises" comes Clint's answer. There's shuffling again and Phil knows Clint's about to cut his line, his tracker, and everything that connects with SHIELD---with Agent Coulson.

"Wait" he voices out, too quiet for others in the small van to hear.

"Sir?" Clint sounds confused. He knows, god he knows, that Clint won't call him by his first name, not out on the field or during a mission because it's risky. He was, after all, on the track to becoming Fury's next AD. Still, it does not ease the pang in his chest because this just might be the last time he'll ever hear his husband's voice.

"Be safe." _I love you. I'll wait. Just promise that you'll come back to me._

"I promise." _I'll try_.

The comm cuts off but not before he hears the familiar rhythmic tapping again.  With that, his heart rests certain.

 

***

 

In the end, it takes Clint only seventy-two hours to return. Phil meets Natasha Romanova an hour later in one of their safe houses. It's not necessarily the primary objective but it'll do. She's willing to come in under a single condition---to work under Barton's commanding officer aka Phil.

He finds them seated on the floor at opposite sides of the coffee table. _The Kingdom's Crusades_ is laid down between them. He eyes Widow's faux-relaxed posture but makes a conscious decision not to comment on it. Instead, his turns to Clint. The archer's got bags under his eyes. He looks like he hasn't slept since their last communication.

Agent Barton nods once to the mercenary then stands.

"Natasha, this is my SO, Senior Agent Coulson. I'll let his work speak for itself." he says, gesturing to Phil with a sweep of his hand. The title in itself holds a special meaning to both of them, a habit came from their earlier days as platonic handler and asset. However, now, there's nothing in his tone but complete and utter professionalism. Then he makes a half-turn and gestures to the red-head. "Coulson, meet the infamous Black Widow."

Phil, with genuine but practiced ease, smiles blandly. He knows better than to offer his hand or make any sudden movements. She is, after all, rumoured to be one of the KGB's better _Red Room_ jewels.

Natasha seems pleased with his decision and respects his distance. She stands with uncanny grace without making a single sound. Her feet continue to be light as she stride across the wooden floor in heeled boots no less than four inches tall. She gets close enough for him to smell her scent. Then, without warning, steps into his personal space, pressing her body close to his.

He doesn't even flinch.

"I'm flattered, Romanova." He says flatly. "But I'm a happily married man. Please direct your attentions somewhere else. I assure you that your employment in SHIELD, should you choose to accept, will not be dependent on any sexual favours to me..." he stops then because she moves away."...or any other personnel. Should you be improperly propositioned during the course of your stay, I shall politely ask you to direct them to me for a proper and proportionate course of disciplinary action."

She eyes him with a sceptical disposition.

"What if this is the only way you'll get me?"

Phil remains passive. He narrows his eyes to suggest utmost seriousness. He can feel Clint moving behind him, ready to strike at command. He raises his hand slowly with an outward open palm. He nods once at Natasha.

"We'll give you the courtesy of a thirty minute head start. Then, we will hunt you down and kill you."

She's still unconvinced but her voice, when she asks again, is curious.  

"What kind of disciplinary action?"

He takes it for the challenge that it is. His bland smile never falters. "I trust you're old enough to determine it for yourself, agent." He answers, opening his expression just a tiny bit, and lets her see the mischievous glint in his eye.

 "Do you always follow protocol, sir?" She smirks.

The tension in the room has long since faded but she is not done assessing him.

For this he replies with a shrug, "I find that my head is useful on occasion."

"You'll do" is all she says before sitting back on the floor. Clint follows and they resume their board game like nothing happened.

Phil wants to pat himself on the back. He just faced a highly trained, highly skilled, assassin without breaking into a cold sweat. He also, apparently, just welcomed her into SHIELD without prior authorization. He might have, quite probably, broken more than a dozen regulation on that conversation alone---without counting Barton's three day MIA.

He gather his composure and pulls out his phone. It's time to call Fury.

 

***

 

Their actions are not unpunished. Both are knocked-down a few levels. Clint is forced to undergo basic with Natasha while Phil single-handedly prepares the paperwork her entry and employment. It takes them half a year before regain their previous standing. The fruition of their decision is the best goddamn strike team that the organization has ever seen. As a trio, they become Strike Team Delta.

 

***

 

On Phil and Clint's anniversary, they receive an unsigned red paper package.

Russian-made fur-lined handcuffs are inside.

 

Clint wears his SHIELD-issue fingerless leather gloves for a solid week.

Phil's cufflinks are a fraction tighter than normal.

Strike Team Delta becomes legendary.

*******

But not everyone is as quick to catch on as Natasha.

 

***

 

It's two months after the Chitauri attack. The Avengers, as their tiny band of _decidedly not_ superheroes to call themselves, were given residences in Stark Tower by the infamous Tony Stark. Although reluctant at first, one by one, the members of their team migrates to the obnoxiously constructed building at the heart of Manhattan.

Clint is the last to move---with good reason.

Phil miraculously survives _nearly_ getting skewered in the heart. He got a punctured lung from which, despite being less fatal than getting stabbed in the heart, still hurts a hell of a lot. He's placed in a medically induced coma for half a year just to heal and month undergoing treatment. At just under seven months, he's ready for his 'resurrection'.

Clint's been on medical leave pending his psych-evals. He passes it the day they release Phil from medical. They go straight to the tower. In a quintjet, no less!

 

***

 

The entire team is having breakfast for once. Needless to say, gathering an elite team of Earth's mightiest heroes is a bit of a challenge. They're gathered in the dining room on the common floor eagerly awaiting their newest housemate and his mysterious spouse. Apart from Natasha, none of them have ever seen Clint and Phil together. She's excited about the surprise.

"Come on, _Natalie_." Tony heckles for the nth time. He's been at it since her announcement this morning. "Tell us who birdbrain is married too!" he makes a face of pure disbelief. "I still can't believe he's _married_! Who would marry a modern day Robin Hood?" They've all gotten used to his non-threatening banter. They take it as a sign of Tony's primary need to constantly be the centre of attention.

Natasha says nothing.

"Stark" Steve chastises. "Clint will tell you--us--at his own pace. And, please, do refer to Natasha by her _real_ name." He stops. His face was stern but his voice was affectionate. "Although, I am a bit disappointed that he hasn't told us who it is yet too."

"Aye!" Thor agrees. "Is it not a custom for Midguardians to celebrate the joys of matrimony? In Asgard, one will make songs and poets of their affections. Thus far, dear friend eye of the hawk has said little about his spouse."

Natasha rolls her eyes and mutters something in Russian. "Do you honestly believe that Clint won't write stupid frilly love songs about C--- _his love_ \---if he could? In our line of work, loved ones make easy targets for our enemies to exploit. It's no wonder Clint's been secretive about it. But, don't you dare mistake it for him being ashamed." _If you're clearance level was above six then you would have known._

Bruce nods, ever, calm and agrees. "That makes perfect sense. After the _incident_..." he trails off because none of them want to call it an invasion. "... I'm sure that Clint would prefer to keep his loved ones a safe distance away from all this... avenging. I probably would do the same. The Other Guy won't take it lightly if anyone I loved---we loved---were to be put in harm's way."

 _Sir_ , comes JARVIS' dismembered voice. It makes everybody jump except Tony. _We've got a SHIELD quintjet approaching the tower._   _Agent Barton is requesting access to the hangar._

Tony scoffs. "Screw the hangar, J. We'll meet him on the landing pad. Direct him there." The landing pad, conveniently, is less than fifty paces away. The team gathers around the entrance in anticipation.

The aircraft touches down and the door opens with a hiss. Barton comes out with a large navy blue side-along and a beat-up purple duffel bag. Beside him is Agent _the Agent_ Coulson. Everyone save Natasha, erupts in a fit of questions, with all thought of looking for Clint's elusive spouse gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tony shouts at the top of his voice. He is visibly pale all over but his cheeks are red with rage. "WHAT THE FUCK?" he shouts a second time. "I SAW YOU DIE! FURY SAID YOU DIED! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU ALIVE?!"

"Tony!" Steve yells over the brunette's head. "Language, please! It's undignified for a person of your stature."

Tony turns to their leader and throw his hands up in exasperation. "How can you be okay with this?!" He asks the room at large with a accusatory fingers. On the side lines, he eyes Bruce going a little green and he takes a step back.

"Don't take my reluctance to swear as an indication that I accept this, Tony." Steve replies with Disappointed Face #1. He pointedly directs it in Phil's direction. "Agent Coulson, explain."

"I believe circumstances around my death have been gravely exaggerated." Phil replies with an ever-bland smile. "I apologize if I caused any, and all, of you distress at to my health. I am afraid, I regret, that this area, I am not fully healed. Medical has cleared me but I'll be another half a year before I can resume my full duties as the Avenger's handler-slash-liason."

 Clint is a few paces ahead of him, ready to strike at a moment's notice because, Avengers or not, his loyalty is, first and foremost, to his husband.

Steve, predictably, is the first one to give. He sighs and steps out of their way. "Forgive us, Phil. Are you fine now? Would you like to sit down?"

Phil nods in appreciation. "That would be great, Captain. Thank you."

"Tis a great joy that our brother, the son of Coul, returns to us on this merry day!" Thor booms. "Tis a bountiful time for us to receive two friends in our abode!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Tony catches onto Thor's words. "Where the hell's the girlfriend, birdbrain? I thought you were bringing her along? I gave you the honeymoon treatment and everything! Condoms, lube, and a whole box of sex toys!"

With the attention back to Clint, Phil's blush goes unnoticed.

"Three things are wrong with that statement, Stark." Clint tells them. He casually moves to the sofa where Phil is sitting and perches on the arm. "First, my partner's already here. Second, no, he's not female. And third, our anniversary isn't for another few months." As he speaks, he leans ever so slightly into Phil's space.

Earth's mightiest heroes, aka the most oblivious bunch of misfits in Manhattan, are agape.

"You brought no one but A---" Tony freezes mid-sentence, eyes growing wide and his jaw nearly hitting the floor as he looks between them. "Oh" he breathes out. "Oh wow." It's a testament in itself to how much the news surprises him. He literally has no words.

Clint grins, wide and bright, the first true smile they seen on his face. It lights up the entire room. "Avengers, I'd like you to meet my S.O." he introduces, wrapping an arm around Phil's head. He leans over the older man so that Phil's face is securely on his side without putting pressure on the lung. "Senior Agent Phillip J. Coulson" he winks at Natasha playfully.

Steve is surprised. Thor is confused. Bruce is... pink.

 _Oh_.

S.O.

The earthlings understand it first.

"That's very sweet of you, Clint." Bruce breaks the silence with a soft smile of his own. "My congratulations. Though, I doubt that this marriage is anywhere near new. It takes years to achieve that aura you two have now. I can't believe I hadn't noticed before."

"Captain?" Phil poses with a concerned look. "I understand if you're uncomfortable with the s---"

"No!" Steve cuts him off. "I'm just uh... I didn't expect that... I'm happy for you. Folks during my time used to get killed for this sort of this. I'm glad to see that the future isn't as bad as I thought it's be."

Confused Thor is brought to the side and thoroughly given a mid-guard 101 on homosexual same-sex relationships and marriages by Natasha. They resume their team breakfast shortly after. The novelty of the news fading as Clint and Phil are integrated into their circle. All things said and done, they depart for their individuals tasks.

Clint fully intends to stay the day with Phil.

Phil, apparently, has the same in mind.

"Stark" the senior agent calls out. "Thank you for the _honeymoon_ package. I am not quite cleared for strenuous activities, as of late, but your thoughtful gifts will be well-appreciated tonight."

"Sir!" Clint says with a glint in his eyes.

 _Oh_.

There's a distinctive _thud_ not long after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting into the holiday cheer~ Do **YOU** want a holiday fic? Visit my tumblr and ask for one! :D
> 
> If you feel like sending more prompts or requests, you can [ INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr!


End file.
